Closed Doors
by SkylarkRising
Summary: Summer. In which inhibitions are lowered and sometimes seeing is believing. Klaine. Review!


**A/N: Hello lovely readers! This is my first time actually posting a fanfic; been reading it for a while and figured it was high time I quit being terrified of putting my work out there. So I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally got around to writing it out. If you couldn't tell by the length it kind of took on a life of its own, but such is life. Constructive criticism is fantastic and reviews are always wonderful. I don't tolerate bashing; don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

_Closed Doors_

_Summary: Summer. In which inhibitions are lowered and sometimes seeing is believing._

The summer after senior year is one Blaine is determined to make last as long as possible. With the school year ended and so much left still unresolved in his life, Blaine is going to enjoy the present. After all, it's only a matter of time before everything begins changing again.

But for now he—_they_—have summer. Two months of nothing but time, and the wherewithal to understand that they may never have this again. Not really. So although there's a lot to worry about in regard to the future, Blaine is going to try his damnedest to make sure that the here and now is as perfect as it can be.

He has yet to decide if Puck is a positive or negative influence on this effort.

He's spent a good part of the summer so far just hanging out with the rest of New Directions when he's not alone with Kurt. Mostly they watch movies or play video games—well the boys do at least—but lately relaxation has begun to feel more like boredom. As such, they've spent the last couple of days trying to come up with things to actually do. So far they haven't been terribly successful, but Puck has taken the challenge to heart and made plenty of 'great' suggestions. Yet among the many ideas Puck has proposed for the group this summer before everything _really_ changes, most have been either impossible or just ridiculous. Although Kurt has thoroughly enjoyed shooting some of his dumber ideas down.

"_Dudes, we should like, get out of town. Go bungee jumping or something. I'm gonna go nuts sitting around this dump all summer."_

"_Brilliant, Noah, and where exactly do you plan on going bungee jumping in Ohio?"_

"_Dunno, dude, can't be too far away can it?"_

_Kurt rolls his eyes, "This is one of your stupider, Noah, seriously. We live in _Ohio._" _

_Puck scowls, "Well then you suggest something! I'm bored and everyone else is too. At least I'm trying to find something to do."_

_As their conversation quickly dissolves into bickering while the rest of New Directions looks on, it's Blaine who interrupts. He's not sure how it all happens, to be honest. One minute he's standing up, trying to prevent his boyfriend from verbally destroying Puck—Kurt's temper's been shorter than usual since the whole NYADA fiasco—and the next he hears himself offering up his house for an afternoon._

_At first his offer is met with nothing but bored sighs and eye rolls. They've been systematically hanging out at everyone's house since school ended and it has done nothing to alleviate any of the boredom of this summer. Then Finn mentions the pool. It's clearly visible from the front of Blaine's house and apparently Finn took notice of it when he came to visit before Blaine's eye surgery. _

_The words are barely out of the gangly teen's mouth before the rest of New Directions is enthusiastically jumping onboard with the idea. A pool party is the perfect way to spend the summer and how dare Blaine withhold this information for three weeks. Blaine opts not to answer that snarky question from Santana and begins trying to work out a time for them all to come over._

_Unfortunately, Blaine has a tendency to think out loud when trying to plan something. Which is how New Directions learn that Blaine's parents are heading out of town Friday night. At that point everything sort of just escalates. Before he has time to realize what's happening, the date is set, jobs are delegated, and the party is planned. He should have expected it—having spent the last year with these people he really _really_ should have expected it—but it's a done deal before he can blink. Not long after, his mind still reeling from the non-discussion that just took place, it's just Blaine and Kurt left in the living room of the Hudmel house. _

"_What just—"_

"_Don't, Blaine," Kurt says, walking over from the couch to where Blaine's still standing and placing a kiss on his temple. He traces the tip of his nose down the side of Blaine's face. "Trying to understand the insanity that is our friends will only turn you into one of them." He pauses and looks Blaine over, taking in his bewildered expression before laughing, eyes darkening with _something_._

"_Besides," he says angling his mouth towards Blaine's ear, "I quite like you the way you are."_

_Kurt then proceeds to lightly blow in Blaine's ear, which—as he damn well _knows_—rapidly sends all the blood in Blaine's brain south._

"_Really?" Blaine all but growls, gripping his boyfriend tight by the waist and using his thumbs to draw small circles on his hips. "Just how much do you like me then?"_

_He doesn't give Kurt the chance to respond before attaching his mouth to the sweet spot just behind Kurt's ear. He has half a mind to leave a hickey, despite Kurt's protests, because he boyfriend is being such a _tease. _He doesn't though. If he manages to piss Kurt off now those little encouraging noises he's making will stop. Then what they're doing will stop. And Blaine definitely needs this not to stop._

_Kurt moans loudly and brings his hands up to tangle in Blaine's hair as he begins trailing kisses down his creamy neck._

"_Give me two minutes to get us upstairs and I'll show you just how much I like you," Kurt manages to grit out as Blaine swirls his tongue over the spot where Kurt's neck meets his shoulder._

_Blaine detaches his mouth from Kurt's neck and plants a fierce kiss on his lips before completely pulling away. Although he's still confused about what the hell happened ten minutes ago, he's grateful that the prospect of planning a party has managed to get their friends out of the house. With Burt and Carole out for the afternoon and New Directions no longer acting as a giant cock block, Blaine quickly follows Kurt up the stairs to enjoy a few hours of quality time with his boyfriend's skin._

_It had taken Blaine until much later that same afternoon—lazing naked in Kurt's bed—to realize that the party had been planned for when his parents would be gone. Kurt had laughed, but Blaine was less than pleased. He had plans for that weekend. _Exclusive_ plans. Kurt and Blaine plans. And now he had New Directions plans. Not exactly how he'd thought to put his parents' absence to use._

And that's how the entirety of New Directions ends up at his house one hot Saturday in the middle of June. Most of them have never been to his house before, and while it's no mansion, it is fairly large considering only Blaine and his parents live here. The surprise on most of their faces is equal parts comical and awkward. Seriously. His parents could afford to send him to Dalton, what else did they expect?

But the gaping looks and wide eyes fade as everyone arrives and begins to relax. Before they've even begun settling in Sam and Finn have dragged the speakers from the living room out to the lawn and a steady thrum of music fills the backyard. Puck and Mike busy themselves with Blaine's dad's grill; "It's not a pool party without food, dude," Puck assures him.

Meanwhile Kurt is directing everyone else on where to set up tables and chairs. Blaine steals glances at his boyfriend as he runs around helping everyone set up. Damn watching him boss everyone around should not be this hot. Blaine doesn't get much time to take it all in though. It seems every time he finishes one thing someone is calling him over to help with something else. In the thirty minutes it takes to set up Blaine can't help but wistfully think back on his original plans for this weekend…

Once the backyard is set, Puck gathers them all together.

"Alright guys," he says, pulling out one of the coolers he and Sam brought in when they arrived, "Time to _really_ celebrate summer, Puckerman style."

Without further ado he flips open the cooler lid to reveal two 24-packs of beer and a handle of Vodka. The contents of the cooler are met with a resounding cheer from the group as Santana reaches for the Vodka and brings it over to one of the tables and Blaine, along with most of the guys, grab a beer. This he definitely saw coming. Nothing says 'New Directions Party' like a shit ton of illicit alcohol. Blaine knows this means that their party will probably hit train wreck proportions before the day is out but for now he just wants to enjoy summer and being young.

After grabbing his beer he wanders over to the table where Santana is busy pouring mixed drinks for everyone. He laughs slightly at the realization of why Mercedes and Tina arrived laden with different kinds of fruit juices. Kurt hears his laugh and smiles at him before taking a sip of his drink and approaching him. He grimaces as he looks at the can clutched in Blaine's hand.

"Natty Light? Really Blaine?" he says, eyebrow arched in mock disappointment. Blaine grins and lifts the can in a salute.

"Not much of a vodka drinker, can't stomach it."

"Really?" asks Kurt, his voice sounding intrigued. Blaine backtracks.

"And no. I will _not_ be explaining myself any further than that." Kurt just gives him a disbelieving look.

"Wes would tell me. Or David. If I asked."

Blaine scowls and lets out a curse. Of course they would. _Bastards_.

Kurt lets out another laugh at Blaine's expense and takes another sip of his drink. And now Blaine's curious and looking for a little revenge.

"Virgin?" he asks, pleased that his question has Kurt turning red and sputtering before realizing what Blaine was really asking.

"Asshole," he mutters, "And no, 'Tana mixed it for me. Tastes awful but she promised that after two screw drivers I'd definitely be feeling something."

Blaine raises his eyebrows in surprise. This is definitely new.

"Are you… Are you actually trying to get drunk?"

Kurt grins, "Thought I'd give it another go. Besides, even _Mercedes_ was giving me grief about how I never let loose at these parties and since we're all crashing here there's no need for anyone to stay sober. And I thought what the hell, now's as good a time as any." He takes another sip.

Blaine can't keep the smile off his face. He's finally going to get to see Kurt drunk. He has to admit he finds the prospect somewhat thrilling.

They're interrupted by a loud shriek by the pool. Both boys whip their heads around to see that Finn and Mike have both dumped Tina and Rachel into the pool, both girls sputtering as they come up for air. Quinn, Joe, and Artie are laughing from their place on the side of the pool while Rory and Sugar are having a splash fight with Santana and Brittany. Finn and Mike are high fiving just as Sam and Mercedes creep up behind them to push them in as well and Puck finishes the picture off by cannonballing into the water.

Blaine laughs and asks Kurt if he wants to join them. Kurt says maybe later and heads over to the beach chairs set up in the shade. Blaine shrugs before putting down his empty beer can, ridding himself of his t-shirt, and following Puck's lead.

They spend the rest of the afternoon splashing in the pool, playing water games, and getting drunker and drunker. Kurt only ever sits on the side of the pool, his legs dangling in the water. At first he says he's just not all that into swimming, as the late afternoon melds into early evening though he fesses up to possibly being too drunk to actually remember how to swim. Blaine doubts him at first until he tries a sip of the third drink Santana has made for Kurt. Damn they're _strong_.

That's how he learns that Kurt is a cuddly drunk. Any time Blaine's not in the water he finds Kurt wrapped around him. Holding his arm, squeezing his waist, nuzzling his neck as they lounge in the sun on one of the beach chairs. It takes about two drinks before they both fully relax into the embraces. These are their friends, and Kurt and Blaine have always touched in front of them, but nothing quite like this. Arms and legs tangled around each other making it difficult to tell where one ends and the other begins. They enjoy the freedom of it, but wariness is ingrained in both of them, and even in their drunk state some habits refuse to die.

Admittedly, they both get more fuzzy-headed as evening slowly begins to creep up, and the touches and cuddles become less innocent. Blaine tries to control himself. He really does. He is actually aware that this is not one of _their_ afternoons by the pool. If it was they both would've been naked hours ago and would have long since retreated to the cool darkness of Blaine's room. But there is New Directions to consider, so Blaine resists. Even if all he can think about as Kurt happily hums in the sun is getting into his boyfriends pants. Blaine will _behave _dammit.

Eventually they pause to eat dinner, which has miraculously remained mostly unburned. How, Blaine doesn't know since they are all well on their way to plastered, but they enjoy the meal and the company, getting rowdier as the evening wears on.

They run out of beer and Vodka around six just as the sun really begins to set and decline Puck's offer to get more. Blaine's not so drunk he'd ever think of letting Puck get in a car in his present state. Instead they settle for playing chicken in the pool. It doesn't last long as no one is coordinated enough to stay on anyone's shoulders for too long and soon the whole thing dissolves into a massive water fight with Kurt and Artie laughing at their antics. Throughout all this Blaine can't help but be bothered that Kurt still has yet to actually get in the pool.

All Blaine's previous plans for this weekend come rushing back to him as he watches his boyfriend. Thwarted plans, he thinks staring intently at Kurt, but plans all the same. One thing he was definitely looking forward to as a consolation was Kurt, soaking wet, and in nothing but swim trunks. The fantasy was made better by the fact that Kurt would insist on showering after swimming in the pool—_the chlorine, Blaine, it will destroy my skin—_and that meant that Blaine, as the ever helpful boyfriend, would naturally volunteer to help Kurt get the dreaded chemical off him. Which would lead to other much more enjoyable things; things that followed along the lines of his thwarted plans. Blaine drags his gaze up Kurt's body and suppresses a growl at the thought. The fact that Blaine's libido tends to sky rocket when he's drunk is definitely not helping matters.

Blaine's promise to enjoy the here and now this summer comes floating back to him. New Directions be damned he is going to screw his boyfriend tonight. It's his house, its safe; he gets to do this here. But the first step to making his fantasy a reality is getting Kurt in the pool. The only question is how. The answer comes to him as he sees Finn, Puck, and Sam begin a contest to see who can make the biggest splash. He thinks they need an audience. Blaine smirks as he pulls himself out of the pool and wanders over to where Kurt and the girls are drunkenly giggling.

"Wanna watch them make idiots of themshelves?" He slurs jerking his thumb over his shoulder at his friends. He's too drunk to bother trying to be subtle and fortunately the rest of them are too plastered to notice. And since this is a prime opportunity to watch the boys made complete asses of themselves, they get up and, still giggling, stumble over to watch the show. Blaine reaches out a hand to help Kurt off his chair. Blaine underestimates just how unsteady Kurt is as the taller boy stumbles into him slightly and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck for support. Oddly, he's actually had more to drink than Blaine today.

"They're idjits," he says, wide grin on his face as he pulls away from Blaine to look at him. "'m glad you're not. Wouldn't wanna be with an idjit."

Blaine's smirk widens, glad that Kurt thinks he's smart and now ever prouder of his plan. "Good," he says, subtly wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and slowly walking them towards the edge of the pool. He slips his hands under the hem of Kurt's t-shirt and is traces patterns up his sides with his fingertips. "Cause I bet you wouldn let me do thish if I wasn't me."

"Hmm… nope," he says, making that satisfied little humming sound as Blaine guides them even closer to the edge of the pool.

"I can think of other thins only I get to do too" Blaine whispers in his ear, delighted at the shiver that runs down Kurt's spine. He slips his still moving fingers just into the waist band of Kurt's swim trunks. Kurt practically purrs at the contact.

"Lots of things only you can do," Kurt murmurs, eyes closing as they finally reach the edge of the pool and come to a halt. "Eshpecially with your _hands_," he breathes, letting Blaine know that his distraction is working (As well as clearly turning both of them on).

"Mmm," Blaine says in acknowledgement, slowly drawing his hands back around to Kurt's chest. He almost hates to do this to Kurt. He's all loose limbed and willing, but Blaine put aside a lot for this weekend and he's going to get what he wants. Besides, Kurt will thank him for it in the end. "The only problem is that in my fantasy, you're all _wet_."

It takes a split second too long for Kurt to catch the double meaning of his words.

"Blaine, don't you da—" he begins, eyes snapping open before he's swallowed up by the pool water.

When he surfaces, sputtering and clearly somewhat sobered up from his sudden dip in the water the rest of New Directions is in hysterics. Hardly anyone ever gets the better of Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt screeches; swimming to the side of the pool, all decorum and caution forgotten in the mix of angry-drunk that is currently Kurt. "That was a dirty trick! An unfair advantage! I can't think straight when you've got your hands all over me like that!" He pauses; breathing hard, an angry look on his face and obvious lust in his eyes. Blaine's sure he's never seen anything so hot before. They've never had angry sex, this could be awesome. "Just for that," Kurt continues, voice still raised, "I am _never_ having sex with you again!"

Blaine continues laughing; now clutching the nearest table for support. "Bullshit!" He says, voice laced with dark amusement and eyes lingering over Kurt, still in the pool. "You like having sex with me too much to give it up."

Kurt scowls, pulling himself out of the pool. Blaine can see the truth of his statement in the way Kurt gives him a somewhat predatory once over.

"Fine," Kurt concedes, stalking towards Blaine, soaking wet, "But I'm not blowing you for a month then."

Blaine groans, "Not fair."

"Suffer," Kurt replies, hands situated on his hips which immediately draws Blaine's attention to his torso.

Blaine doesn't respond, too busy ogling Kurt's chest through his wet shirt. Thank God it's white. It clings perfectly to his boyfriend's lean stomach. Blaine can even see his hipbones through the thin material. And the way the water makes his nipples stand out against his shirt is enough to make him—.

"Holy shit, he's totally eye-fucking him!"

"Dude! That's my _brother_!"

Trust Puck and Finn to ruin his fantasy moment.

Both boys turn to look at the rest of New Directions who have all stopped what they were doing to stare at Kurt and Blaine. But Blaine's too drunk to worry about being embarrassed. Besides he's allowed to ogle his boyfriend. Actually, he'd be doing more than that if he'd had his way this weekend.

"Of course he's eye-fucking me," Kurt says, clearly not giving a flip about their audience. "We can't actually screw while you're all watching."

"Wanky, I wouldn't mind that," says Santana, grinning lecherously at them.

"Santana!" Finn yells, clearly offended on Kurt's behalf. Kurt just scowls.

"What? You all can fuck but we can't?" he growls. Alcohol apparently also turns Kurt's mouth _foul_, and Blaine finds that ridiculously hot. He always has, but usually that side of Kurt only comes out when they're having sex or are completely alone. The fact that Kurt is displaying this side of himself to their friends is enough to make Blaine want to jump him. _Yeah, that's my boyfriend, and he's sexy as fuck. _God, tonight's going to be fucking _amazing_ if the tension holds.

Finn sputters and surprisingly it's Tina who jumps in to save him.

"'Course you can," she says, eyes slightly glazed, "But you like… _never_… do like… anything."

Kurt gives her what Blaine recognizes as his bitch face. Tina doesn't flinch though, and continues to stumble through her words. Clearly trying to form coherent thoughts despite all the alcohol she's had.

"I mean… you just… don't. What… what else were we sup—supposed to think?" she finishes.

Kurt pauses for a moment, clearly trying to muddle through Tina's words. Blaine never takes his eyes hi eyes off him. God, now he's not only wet but also has that damn _knowing_ look on his face that means Blaine is going to be both really happy and really pissed at him in the near future. Can't their friends just leave already? Blaine's got about two minutes of self-control left and in his current state their presence in definitely _not_ a deterrent.

"Well, _fine_," Kurt says, annoyance clear in his voice as he turns around and marches up to Blaine with a determined look in his eye. Blaine barely has time to register that Kurt's even moving before a pair of hot, wet lips descend on his own. Blaine wastes no time. He immediately opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as his hands slip under Kurt's still wet shirt and up his back. Kurt's fingers bury themselves in Blaine's damp, gel-free hair, pulling him closer and forcing his head back so Kurt can take Blaine's lower lip between his teeth. The kiss is absolutely _filthy_ and Blaine can't help the strangled moan that escapes him.

The kiss seems to go on for hours as Blaine expertly maneuvers them so that he can press Kurt back into the table he was just leaning on. Kurt's back bends in a graceful arch as Blaine's hands slip out of Kurt's shirt and find their way up his lithe arms and to his wrists. He gently holds Kurt down and begins to lick and suck his way down his neck while Kurt arches up into him and lets out a truly _obscene_ sound. Kurt could get free if he wanted, but as they'd discovered early on, Kurt actually _loves _when Blaine takes control after Kurt initiates. Blaine just releases Kurt's hands to pull down his collar to give himself better access to his boyfriend's perfect collar bone when Mercedes' voice cuts through the air.

"Hot _damn_!" she says, startling both of them out of the kiss. They both look in her direction, slightly dazed as the rest of New Directions just stares at them. Blaine is the first to recover, realizing that things had gotten slightly out of hand—not surprising considering the vein of his thoughts today—and pulls Kurt off the table and back into a standing position. It's silent for a moment before Sam pipes up.

"Well, I'm a believer," he says, and just like that the shocked and intent expressions give way to laughter and smiles. Puck and Santana are not so easily deterred, however.

"Well damn, how long have you two been at it?" Puck asks.

"Since West Side Story," Rachel supplies, throwing a wink at Kurt and Blaine, and ignoring Finn's gaping expression. Blaine can sense the fury emitting from Kurt, though it's undoubtedly dulled somewhat by the alcohol.

"You little—" Kurt begins, but Santana has already latched on to the information and shoots them a look that's both impressed and dangerously curious before interrupting.

"That's what, eight months? Nine?" she says, giving them a slightly malicious look now, "Well shit if you've been fucking for that long just how many times have you had sex?"

"One hundred and twelve," Kurt says at the same time Blaine says, "What kind are we talking about?"

Santana just blinks at them before grinning, "Oh, you're kinky little pricks aren't you?"

Kurt turns bright red at that particular comment and Santana cackles, leaning against Puck for support. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt from behind and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Even in his drunken state Blaine can't help but feel ridiculously happy. They both know that their friend don't have a problem with them, they never have. Not really. Not when it counted. But it's second nature to not reveal just how intimate they are to others. But they did. And nothing bad happened. They're still safe, here at Blaine's house, with all their friends. He never would have believed it before now.

Blaine can't explain the euphoria currently dancing across his skin at the thought. He can _do things_ to Kurt. Only in front of their friends, but _still. _He can _show _people just how he feels about his boyfriend and it's _allowed_. The thought makes him dizzy. He wants to test his theory. Without any warning, Blaine stretches up to lightly bite Kurt's ear, massaging the soft flesh gently between his teeth. Kurt lets out a surprised moan and collapses back into Blaine. The fact that he can reduce Kurt to a complete puddle is _such_ a turn on. Blaine detaches himself from Kurt's ear and goes right for the sweet spot behind it.

"Jesus, get a room!" Finn yells, "That's my _brother_ you're… just… oh my God… _leave._"

Blaine pulls away from Kurt's neck slightly and grins into his skin. He can't help but find Finn's brotherly concern amusing. He wonders what Cooper would say if he saw them. Maybe they should test that out next time he comes to visit….

He's tempted to pick up where he left off, but Kurt's tilting his head towards Blaine and giving him the half-lidded look that makes Blaine completely lose all sense of self control. He'd be more than happy to let things carry on from here, but he knows Kurt. And while he may be alright with it right now—half hard and nowhere near really sober—Kurt will be _pissed_ in the morning if things progress any further out here. So he stretches up to place his lips right beside Kurt's ear.

"Wanna wash the chlorine off?" he asks, hands once again slipping under Kurt's shirt and tightly gripping his hips.

Kurt clearly gets the message as he lets out a quiet groan and breathes, "_Yes_."

Blaine untangles himself from around Kurt and laces their fingers together before walking him towards the house.

"Wait! Wait!" calls Rachel, "You're not actually leaving us to go have sex are you?" Her incredulous voice draws everyone's attention back to them.

Kurt grins, hand still gripping Blaine's "Yep."

Rachel's draw drops comically and Kurt bursts out laughing as Puck yells, "Get it, Anderson!"

Blaine just shoots them all a smug look, "Sleeping bags are in the living room. Pool is all yours. Don't trash anything. We'll be back in a few hours."

He drags Kurt inside, ignoring the various catcalls and shouts behind them. Though he can't help but smirk as Santana's voice reaches them.

"_Hours_? Well, _damn._"

They're barely inside Blaine's room before Kurt has yanked Blaine around and pressed him into the door. His lips are on him faster than lightening as his hands roam all over Blaine's body, squeezing and caressing his tanned skin.

"Had to watch you," Kurt says between searing kisses, "All day. Couldn't touch you. Not really. _All day_. Torture, absolute _torture_. Shirtless in front of everyone. Couldn't do a thing. Not fair. Completely not _fair_.

Blaine groans and pulls away to yank Kurt's shirt over his head before trailing kisses down his chest. God this is what he'd been after. This is what this weekend was supposed to be. Oddly enough it's made better by the fact that they can do this, in a house full of their friends, who _know _what they're doing and it's _okay._

Blaine places butterfly kisses around Kurt's navel, working him out of his swim trunk before ridding himself of his own. He tries to lead them back to the bed but Kurt steers them away.

"Shower," he says, hands on Blaine's ass as he walks them backwards towards the adjoining bathroom. Blaine makes a noise of protest, afraid for a moment that Kurt really _is_ going to withhold sex as punishment for the whole pushing him in the pool thing. He's fears are relieved though as Kurt digs his nails into his ass, forcing Blaine's hips to collide with his own. Blaine moans at the contact.

"You got me soaked in chlorine," Kurt says as Blaine kisses and sucks his way along Kurt's jaw, "So I get to fuck you up against the shower. Only fair." He says, his voice trailing off as Blaine sucks on his skin hard enough to leave a mark.

"Completely fair," he agrees, now hurriedly pushing Kurt into the bathroom, more than ready to get on with it.

Hours later as they lay in Blaine's bed, naked and stretched out beneath the tangled sheets they can still hear New Directions out in the backyard. They both know that they should get dressed and rejoin their friends, but going back out there means inevitable teasing. They've both sobered up enough to know that their little ah… _escapade_… has probably been thoroughly examined by their friends since they left. Not to mention thoroughly remarked upon. The thought of having to look them all in the eye again and pretend that they _didn't _just ditch their friends for _hours_ to have sex is a little daunting to say the least.

They contemplate just staying in Blaine's bed for the rest of the evening. It's nice up here, it's safe up here. In the end they decide to rejoin the group. Well, alright, _Blaine_ decides they should rejoin the group, but he can be very persuasive when he wants to be.

After they're dressed they slip out of Blaine's room, making sure to close the door behind them. Their friends may already know what they were doing, but even Blaine doesn't want them to see the evidence of it. That's _private_.

As they make their way outside and too the poolside where someone has lit a fire in the barbeque New Directions sees them coming. Immediately a litany of god natured ribbing rises and Blaine finds that both of them are blushing as the cuddle into one of the many lawn chairs near the fire. Blaine feels the same dizzying sensation that assaulted hours ago over take him as he wraps his arms around Kurt. He's glad that the here and now can be spent with Kurt and the rest of New Directions. He's glad he doesn't have to care about how he acts around them. He's glad they can leave to have sex and come back and no one will bat an eye over it.

He's glad he can be himself with these people. He's going to miss them in the fall.

He's going to make the most out of what's left of summer.


End file.
